miyu_cafefandomcom-20200213-history
Magecraft
Magecraft, thaumaturgy or sorcery is the artificial reenactment of a mystery, a miracle. Following the entry for Magic, Magecraft is the ability to reproduce what can be scientifically realized regardless of time and funds. The limits of Magecraft have changed with time, as science evolved and miracles from before became technically possible through science. Yet, modern Magecraft remains far inferior from that of the past. Magecraft that interfere with people’s mind do not need material compensation (Toukakoukan), but instead will take a toll on the user’s mind. Curses are not considered a type of magecraft, but are taught in secrecy in the Middle East. 'Thaumaturgy' 魔術 - Majutsu The general term used to refer to the several modern schools of Magecraft. Divergences can be found among different schools, but the fundamental basis is “to convert prana inside the user’s body to transform the external world”. The practitioner acts in accord with the system that each school operates under to execute a pre-built program. That “program” is a set of universal rules that interfere with nature once they are enforced. The power that enforces those rules is the prana of the magus and the command to so is made from the mind. The greater the interference, the greater will be the amount of prana consumed. Thaumaturgy draws its power from Akasha. However, because that amount of power is fixed, the more people draw from it at the same time, the more Magecraft’s capacities become mundane. In short, the greater is the collective number of magi, the weaker their individual power will be. This is part of the reason why modern Magecraft is considered weaker to that of the past's for many people developed their own type of magic and abilities. e.g. The ancient gods, heretics (agnostic), humanists, etc Each school engraves their system of Thaumaturgical Theory into the world and uses the rules of that system to operate their spells. The efficiency of a system depends on how disseminated it is (i.e. the more people believe and/or use it). It is not uncommon for a system to not work properly when used outside its place of origin. In that regard, the teachings and holy words of the Church is the Thaumaturgical Theory with greatest number of believers and effective area. The main aim of the magi’s academia is to turn the impossible possible. If something cannot be achieved with modern Thaumaturgy, the magi research and develop their arts just for the sake of changing that. After a certain point of development, differences between power and even between Magic and Thaumaturgy start to lose their importance in practical terms. A battle between two great Magi will not be decided by their power, but by who possesses the system whose rules has the fewer tears. Not the power behind them, but the concepts they work under. Foundations of Thaumaturgy 'Equivalent Exchange' 等価交換 - Toukakoukan The primary rule of Thaumaturgy is Equivalent Exchange. In order to create something, another object must be given as a price. It may also involve modification to an existing object. The base of all Thaumaturgy is the use of prana to produce something that either already exists or can exist. That which falls into the phantasm category, something made out entirely of images and might even not exist naturally anymore, will be eventually wiped out by the world for being in conflict with this rule. Alkahestry is a branch of Thaumaturgy, similar in concepts to Alchemy, that specializes in keeping phantasm in the plane of existence. 'Reenactment' 再現 - Saigen The basis behind Thaumaturgical Theory is to reenact the miracles--magic, sorcery, the supernatural phenomena. 'Thaumaturgical Theory' 魔術理論 - Majutsuriron Also called 基盤 (literally foundation) or Thaumaturgical set, it is the system of rules that are “engraved in the world” by a specific teaching of Magecraft and that allows their Thaumaturgy to function. Many teachings can be learned and utilized at one time, with different theories that could influence each other. See Elements. 'Prana' Prana (魔力) is the power source used to actualize the mysteries of Magecraft. Divided into two types: *''Mana'' (マナ) is the energy existing in the atmosphere. Produced by the world itself, it is the main power source to fuel Magecraft. Although usually found in great quantities, once used up in a specific area, it will take some amount of time for it to be replenished. However, it is quite difficult to use all the Mana in an area. *''Odic Force'' (オド), often shortened to "Od", is the energy found within living organisms, life force so to say. Once depleted, the body will naturally, but slowly restore itself over time. Of course, there are ways to increase the rate of recovery such as receiving Od from others through Alkahestry or... through bodily fluids from sexual activities. The only real difference between the two types is their abundance: mana can be found almost anywhere in great quantities, thus is called Greater Source by the magi. Comparatively, the energy inside humans is much smaller in amount, therefore received the name of Lesser Source. Strictly speaking mana and od is the energy in its raw state, while prana is energy once it has been imbued by the acting elements and then expended in arcane methods such as Magecraft. Regarding nature interference Magecraft mentioned before, at least for those of large-scale, activation is required the use of mana regardless of the amount of od that the magus has. In fact, is common practice among the magi to start up their spells with od and then keep then running with mana. Only small-scale spells that do not interact with the environment directly are performed entirely with od, an example of which would be "Thaumaturgy: Reinforcement --> being influenced." Prana do not possess any elemental attribute. However, it will tune itself in accordance with the element(s) in question until the moment that is released. 'Elements' Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Void (Ether). Water, Fire, Earth, Wood and Metal. The set of Elements that, according to the teachings of several Magecraft teachings, are the basic substances that shapes existence. 1st set: Fire is called normal and Wind is said to be noble. 2nd set: Fire is called normal and Water is said to be noble. A magus normally has the capacity to manipulate at least two of them per set. However, there are cases of those who can manipulate Elements that are completely different from any of the ones specified above. This is a misconception though, for these new elements are simply compound elements. For example, the manipulation of a liquid would require the usage of Water, Wind, and [The elemental nature of the surface it had risen from. e.g. Dirt --> Earth]; the formation of mist or fog would require the use of Water and Wind; the formation of a puddle would only require Water. 'Branches of Thaumaturgy' Thaumaturgy branches off into three magical arts which are all quite major themselves. Individuals that study these magical arts normally do not have knowledge of its base origin: 1. Alchemy - Magic that focuses its studies around the flow of matter and its existence based on scientific facts. They are mostly influenced by the scientific elements, but also have knowledge of the primordial ''elements. Most alchemists research on conversion of matter, but some others delve in the conversion of phenomena. Alchemy is often used to detect prana, manipulate prana into physical matter, cause "reactions" through ''primordial elements, and extract the scientific elements for other various uses. 2. Alkahestry - Magic that is quite similar in concepts to Alchemy. Od, being the only type of prana expended, makes use by specializing in creating medicine, directly healing wounds through use of magic, keeping phantasmal projections in the plane of existence (Void), and absorbing or stealing prana from other magical users through various spells. Having originated in the East, "practioners" of alkahestry do not study anything in particular and is more like a religious belief, stating Akasha as "Nirvana." 3. Astrology - Magic that studies the stars and its correspondence with fate, time, and space. Mainly used to determine or examine specific physical and magical details about a certain individual, it can determine one's elemental affinity, one's Od, and even a person's Akasha. Methods to change one's elemental affinity also exists, but are very painful or dangerous. However, practical usage during combat has yet to be discovered. *''Numerology'' - Related to Astrology, it studies numbers using advanced mathematics as a way to determine one's mental capabilities, and thus, magical abilities. All three of these together: Alchemy, Alkahestry, and Astrology, along with its base origin, Thaumaturgy, forms all of Magecraft. Other magical arts such as Black Magic, or White Magic, are derived from Thaumaturgy (Black Magic), Alkahestry (White Magic), Alchemy (Spatial Magic), and Astrology (Time Magic and Spatial Magic) respectively. (Only some were mentioned.) 'Akasha (Origin)' 起源 - Kigen The starting point. The orientation of one’s existence. That which directs one’s actions throughout his life. The starting point of all humanoid beings. The orientation of one’s existence. That which directs one’s actions throughout his/her life. A driving force that has streamed off from its Source and has taken material form. From the moment that they have come into the world, all humanoids match their actions to be in harmony to the driving force that had originated them. More than a conscious decision, it falls more along the lines of an inherent compulsion. It is better said to be a person's instinct. Some even call it a "symbolic reflection of oneself." However, once one is wary of their Akasha it becomes possible, though very difficult, to stray away from whatever fate it has lain upon a certain individual; some are even capable of conquering and mastering it into an attack, a sort of weapon, magic, or even sorcery. Regarding the scholars of the supernatural, Origins describe the precise details about a magus, while Elemental Affinity just indicates one’s general alignment. There are cases of magus without any Elemental Affinity that are still capable of casting spells by simply following his Origin. As long as he does that, one can even overcome greater obstacles such as lack of Circuits or lack of talent for Magecraft altogether. 'Known Origins-' *'Hibiki Tsurugi: '''Void/Nothingness (Also stated as "conflict before the accident.") *'Miyuki Luna: 'Wretchedness *'Yuki Tsurugi: 'Taboo (To stray away from the norm.) *'Sara L. Rasputin: '''Prominence (Unable to be ignored.)